<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Dulces sueños, querida" by TheDarkSwan_2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339166">"Dulces sueños, querida"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000'>TheDarkSwan_2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El precio de la victoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, Gen, Ruby Rose es valiente, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Tristeza, Weiss necesita un abrazo, Yang necesita un abrazo, amistad, familia, sacrificio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces se requieren hacer sacrificios para poder lograr la victoria... ¿No?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El precio de la victoria [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Dulces sueños, querida"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Vengo un poco recio y les dejo un one-shot algo triste... podría decirse que sería una especie de Au de un posible imaginativo final donde cambio algunas cosillas, le agregó y de más, como algo hipotético que ha salido de mi loca cabeza que le gusta el sufrimiento. Sin más, espero no dejarlos mal, bai~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el miedo se extendía por cada centímetro de su piel mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Ella no era la única, el resto de personas a su espalda parecían estar en total shock, mientras la joven figura parecía no dar indicios de despertar de la inconsciencia. </p><p>Comenzó a caminar, un paso, dos pasos y pronto se movió de inmediato hacía la joven, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, tomándola de los hombros con cuidado y girándola para observar su rostro, un rostro tan pálido que podría ser comparado con un fantasma.</p><p>—Ruby... Ruby —le llamó la de cabellos rubios mientras sus ojos lilaceos se tornaban llorosos y un nudo en su garganta se hacia presente, algo no estaba bien, lo sintió desde hace bastante cuando la actitud de su hermana había cambiado a ser una reservada, haciendo cosas a sus espaldas y todo por su cuenta.</p><p>—Yang... ¿Ruby esta...? —las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de la joven fauno, quien miraba con total shock a su joven líder, sus ojos amarillos brillaban debido a su acuosidad, el miedo había golpeado rápidamente a la pelinegra. La de cabellos rubios no respondió, estaba paralizada observando a su pequeña hermana, el cetro, la corona, la espada y la lámpara estaban en el suelo muy cerca de ella, ni idea de como la reliquia del otoño estaba ahí, pero ahora mismo, les importaban un carajo las reliquias.</p><p>—Ren... —la joven pelirroja de ojos azules volteó su mirada al chico pelinegro a su lado, la intranquilidad comenzaba a golpearla, estaba muy asustada y sabía que Yang estaría peor, por tanto, necesitaba alguien mas revisar la condición de su amiga. El chico como si hubiera entendido lo que su compañera quería decirle se acercó de inmediato a las hermanas, arrodillándose junto a la de cabellos rubios y tomando la muñeca de la chica de capa roja, en esos momentos, agradecía tener su semblanza para mantener su calma... pero a la vez era un poco difícil debido a todas las emociones que había en el aire.</p><p>—Su pulso... es débil, pero no parece que sea algo preocupante, mas bien... es como si estuviera dormida —informó el pelinegro elevando la mirada hacia Yang, ella se mantuvo observando el rostro de su hermana, había algo más que un "solo duerme", lo sabía... Los años de crecer junto a Ruby, verla madurar en el transcurso del tiempo, de verla reír, llorar, le habían enseñado a tener instinto con respecto a su hermana y a saber... cuando las cosas no estaban bien para la menor.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Jaune nervioso, jugando con los dedos de sus manos ante el notorio estrés que sentía por la condición de su amiga.</p><p>—Aun si ayudas con tu semblanza, no sabemos exactamente que pasa con Ruby, ¿crees que sea pertinente que intervengas, Jaune? —le preguntó Weiss seriamente, intentando mantenerse serena y lógica ante la situación, aun cuando por dentro, algo no la dejaba estar ni un poco tranquila por lo que sea que paso con la cazadora de la guadaña.</p><p>—Las reliquias... están aquí, pero... ¿por qué Ruby las trajo al escondite de Salem? —preguntó Penny con un tono bajo de voz, la sensación en su pecho era extraña, quizás si le ponía nombre... sería lo que llaman nervios y preocupación mezclados, Ruby, su mejor amiga había entrado a la boca del lobo, las reliquias estaban con ella y ella... estaba inconsciente.</p><p>—Y Salem... su gente... ¿Dónde están? —murmuró Blake observando el alrededor mientras sus orejas se mantenían agudizadas ante cualquier indicio de ruido.</p><p>—Chicos... —las miradas fueron hasta Oscar, quien sostenía su cabeza con una mano mientras su mirada reflejaba una especie de confusión y aturdimiento —. Él no está... Ozpin no está —susurró casi en shock, la sensación de liberación le estaba golpeando, como si fuera un fuerte oleaje que no cesará tan rápido.</p><p>—Pasó antes, ¿no es lo mismo? —le preguntó Nora con el ceño fruncido, pero el joven negó con su cabeza mientras parecía procesar lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—Espera, ¡¿Ozpin se ha ido de verdad?! —cuestionó Nora con alarma, sorprendido de que eso haya sucedido en verdad, su mirada pronto fue hacia las reliquias al igual que los demás observando los artefactos, sintiendo la ligera sospecha de que todo estaba relacionado.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ruby? —susurró la de cabellos rubios, sintiendo una opresión asfixiante en el pecho, pronto, Yang desvió su mirada a la lámpara del conocimiento, su mandíbula se tenso con dureza y su brazo izquierdo abrazo el cuerpo de su hermana mientras la descabellada idea pasaba por su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Yang? —Blake sintió un presentimiento extraño, como si supiera lo que su pareja estaba pensando y pronto intercambio una mirada con Weiss quien se le veía preocupada al percibir también las intenciones de su amiga.</p><p>La de cabellos rubios alcanzó con su mano libre la reliquia, apretándola con fuerza entre sus dedos —Jinn —llamó a la mujer sin siquiera advertirle al resto. Si el tiempo se detuvo o no, no lo supieron, pero la figura de la mujer apareció frente a ellos rápidamente.</p><p>—¡Yang! —gritó Weiss su nombre, desaprobando la medida tan precipitada de la rubia, pero a ésta le importó muy poco y mantuvo la mirada firme ante la entidad, quien miro con seriedad a la joven cazadora que dormía.</p><p>—<em>Así que lo hizo... </em>—dijo la mujer sin despegar su mirada seria de la joven. Aquellas palabras dejaron helados a los jóvenes, quienes no pudieron evitar mostrar el shock reflejado en sus rostros.</p><p>—¿Hizo que? —preguntó Yang con dureza, sintiendo como ese mal presentimiento volvía a su pecho para dejarla sin aire.</p><p>Jinn desvió la mirada a las reliquias, que parecían comenzar a hacerse polvo muy lentamente, suspiró y volvió a mirar a Yang —. Tu hermana uso la última pregunta, pero como estoy por desaparecer... puedo hacer una excepción —dijo con suma tranquilidad, los chicos instintivamente miraron a las reliquias, notando como éstas de la nada comenzaban a desintegrarse —. Usó el poder de las reliquias, no tenía la cuarta, pero ésta apareció cuando convocó su petición a la reliquia del invierno, del otoño y verano, que al usarlas juntas te otorgaran un deseo —llevó su mano a su rostro, presionando su palma contra su mejilla —. Ella hizo que la maldad inmortal y aquel que vive muchas vidas desaparecieran de este mundo al igual que las reliquias y una parte del Grimm que hay en el mundo, y digo solo una parte porque no puedes eliminar algo que viene directo del Dios de la Destrucción, una lógica extraña, pero así funciona —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ella hizo eso... En serio estas loca, Rose —murmuró Weiss con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos por la idea de todo lo que la joven tuvo que lidiar.</p><p>—Hay más, ¿no? —Yang apretó su mandíbula más, ella lo sabía, era demasiado bueno como para que eso quedara ahí.</p><p>—Ella esta inconsciente por que ese tipo de deseos tienen un costo, nada es gratis, ¿no? —le respondió Jinn sin perder su tono neutral —. Y solo puedo decirles, que así como podría despertar también podría no hacerlo, es el precio que ella deberá pagar, arriesgar su vida por los demás —la figura de la mujer comenzó a desaparecer y una mirada de tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos al mirar a Ruby —, lamentablemente ella tomó ese camino —susurró antes de terminar por desaparecer por completo. Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Nora, quien cubrió rápidamente su boca con la palma de su mano, Ren la abrazó de inmediato mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en las hermanas. Weiss sintió su cuerpo temblar y la mano de Blake en su hombro solo le hizo sobresaltar, pero al caer en cuenta que era la fauno, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.</p><p>Yang mordió sus labios con fuerza y acercó a su hermana mas a ella abrazándola, intentando aferrarse a ella mientras el miedo le recorría el cuerpo, su hermana podría no despertar y jamás se perdonaría aquello.</p><p>
  <em>"¡Eso es porque seré una cazadora, Yang! ¡Seré una cazadora como mamá!" exclamó la pequeña Ruby con una enorme sonrisa, todo mientras sostenía una rama en sus manos y la sacudía por todos lados mientras daba unos giros. como si luchara contra algo que claramente formaba parte de su imaginación. Lucía totalmente emocionada ante la idea de seguir los pasos de su madre.</em>
</p><p><em>"Entonces tendrás que superarme, ¡por qué yo seré la mejor!" le retó Yang con total confianza, llegando hasta su hermana y envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, solo para hacer que ambas cayeran sobre el montón de hojas otoñales que se habían acumulado en el patio de su casa</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"¡En tus sueños!" la pequeña Ruby comenzó a reír, su hermana había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas y la menor solo podía retorcerse indefensa ante la de cabellera rubia.</em>
</p><p>—Dos años... —susurró Yang mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sus amigos dirigieron su mirada a ella, pero la rubia continuo abrazando el cuerpo dormido de su hermana —. Ella entró a Beacon dos años antes, ¿saben como fue eso para papá?... ¿para mí? —su voz volvió a quebrarse una vez más. Weiss mordió su labio con fuerza y se acercó a la rubia, sentándose a su lado, un acto que Blake imitó colocándose a su otro costado y depositando su mano en el hombro de su pareja. Las reliquias comenzaron a desaparecer hasta no dejar rastro, mientras los sonidos de Grimm se iban apagando en el exterior. JNOR y Penny se acercaron al grupo, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer sus cuerpos —. Papá no quería que ella entrara a Beacon tan pronto... nunca entendí porque estaba tan asustado —sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo y su mano acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hermana —, yo estaba emocionada, iría a la escuela con mi hermana y no estaría preocupada de que estuviera sola en Signal  —un sollozo escapó de los labios de Weiss, quien se abrazó a si misma ante la dirección en la que iba aquella conversación y miró a la chica de capa roja. Penny se acercó a la peliblanca, donde se colocó de cuclillas y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, en un gesto de apoyo  —. Papá tenía razones para asustarse, Ruby no tenía la edad, ni siquiera era una adulta, ¿cómo todo termino en que ella fuera líder, en que ella tomara las decisiones difíciles y que al final se sacrificara deshaciéndose de las reliquias usando las mismas y arriesgándose? —Yang volteó la mirada hacía Blake y la desesperación palpable se reflejó en su rostro —¡¿Cómo le digo que no pude protegerla?! —cuestionó entre lágrimas provocando que Blake sintiera una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo y las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos... Lágrimas que al final terminó derramando de inmediato —¡¿Cómo le explico que ella salvó a todos pero que probablemente no despierte?! —su mirada volvió a su hermana y acercó su rostro hasta juntar su frente a la de cabellos cortos —¿Cómo le digo que falle...? —susurró totalmente rota, pensar en la idea de que ya no escucharía a su hermana reír, murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras duerme, regañarla por comerse sus galletas o gritar de alegría por una mínima cosas le helaba la sangre... era aterrador. Blake se acercó un poco mas a ella, brindándole pequeños círculos en su espalda para confortarla mientras intentaba mantener la calma sobre sus propias emociones y ser un apoyo para su pareja.</p><p>—Ruby... Ella no querría que te culparas por la decisión que ella tomó —se atrevió Nora a hablar, acariciando las cicatrices en su brazo mientras miraba a su amiga de la guadaña. La mirada de los demás recayó en la pelirroja —, que ninguno de nosotros nos culparamos, aun cuando esa decisión le ha costado mucho, pero ella quería hacer lo correcto y... ella sabía que no lo aceptaríamos —una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas sonrosadas y una dolorosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios —, conocemos a nuestra amiga después de todo.</p><p>—Y sabemos que Ruby no se rinde tan fácil —dijo Jaune colocando su mano en el hombro de Nora, mirando con firmeza a Yang a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban llorosos —, ella luchará por volver con nosotros, lo hará —el rubio se separó de su equipo, llegando hasta Yang y extendiendo su mano hasta ella —, y hasta que eso ocurra, debemos encargarnos de los Grimm que quedaron, de ayudar a arreglar lo demás, porque es lo que Ruby habría querido que hiciéramos —la de cabellos rubios , aun con algo de duda, extendió su brazo, tomando la mano de su amigo quien le dio un leve apretón.</p><p>—Vaya que tienes la confianza para decir lo que Ruby habría querido —murmuró Weiss sonriendo levemente mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. La ex-heredera volteó la mirada hacia Penny quien le ofreció su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, manteniéndose sujetadas de las manos. La presión en su pecho aun no se marchaba, jamás lo haría, la idea de todo el peso que la de cabellos cortos llevó encima, incluso ocultarles a ellos sus planes, seguro fue algo que la estuvo comiendo viva.</p><p>—Somos su equipo también  —dijo Ren con tranquilidad volteando su mirada a Nora —, RNJR, ¿no? —le dijo con una suave sonrisa, reviviendo en sus memorias su trayecto juntos de Patch a Haven y las discusiones sobre el nombre de su equipo. Un camino duro y difícil, pero que les ayudó a crecer un poco.</p><p>—Si... RNJR —susurró Nora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las últimas lágrimas se secaban de sus mejillas. Supo enseguida la intención del pelinegro al decirlo de aquella forma. Se habían acercado demasiado, muchísimo mas cercanos de lo que fueron en la academia incluso, en las noches oscuras solían charlar para distraerse un poco de lo malo, a veces dormían mas cerca uno de los otros, a Nora le encantaba abrazar a la mas pequeña quien dormía entre ella y Ren, mientras Jaune con sus malos hábitos de sueño siempre dejaba un brazo encima de alguno de ellos, o sus piernas, haciéndolos "pelear" con diversión por el mal sueño del chico.</p><p>—Debemos encontrarnos con Qrow y los demás... —murmuró Yang planteando lo próximo que harían, su mirada volvió a su hermana —, y llevar a Rubes a un lugar seguro... —su voz se apagó lentamente y de nuevo el nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, también debía explicarle a su tío lo que había sucedido, y probablemente asumiría lo sucedido como su culpa... Lo entendía, no era la única que le prometió a Taiyang cuidar de la mas joven de la familia.</p><p>—¿Quieres que...? —Jaune ni siquiera pudo terminar de realizar la pregunta, Yang cargó a su hermana a estilo princesa, dejando que la cabeza de la menor se recargara en su pecho.</p><p>—Solo salgamos de aquí —les dijo Yang volteando hacia ellos con una mirada llena de aflicción. Blake se puso de pie a su lado y con cuidado, acomodó la capa de su líder para cubrirla mejor y colocándole la capucha con sutileza, la pelinegra deslizó su mano por el rostro de la menor, brindándole una suave caricia en la mejilla para después desviar la mirada a su pareja y darle una pequeña sonrisa que logró calmar un poco la incertidumbre de Yang. Weiss se alejó de Penny y tomó el arma de Ruby entre sus manos, con suavidad deslizó sus dedos en ella y suspiró para después acercarse a sus amigas.</p><p>Los jóvenes pronto se dedicaron a salir del lugar, abriéndose paso hacía su próximo destino. Mientras avanzaban, Yang agachó la mirada hacía su hermana y mordió su labio —. Dulces sueños, querida hermanita —susurró con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, la cual terminó cayendo en la mejilla de su pequeña hermana que dormía profundamente, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. </p><p>[...]</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>